orbusvrfandomcom-20200214-history
Täella-Oso
The OrbusVR Universe is made up of two worlds. A Realm of Order and the Realm of Chaos, known s Täella-Oso and Täella-Bruha. Täella-Oso Täella-Oso or the Realm of Order as it is more commonly referred to in religious texts, is a vast world of massive continents and scattered islands. The landscape boasts everything from sprawling forest and arctic wastelands, to sweltering jungles and arid deserts. It is home to many species and cultures, and is the central world of OrbusVR. Täella-Brüha Täella-Brüha or “the realm of Chaos” is the sister world to Täella-Oso. When the great Scholar Khabor Jan reopened the gate between worlds, he found a dimension so foreign to his own, that it is said many of his scholars went mad upon viewing it. A seemingly endless void of blacks and cosmic purples, Täella-Brüha consists of fragmented floating islands and continents. Strange and ghastly creatures roam this disconcerting landscape, some that are little more than beasts, while others boast a near inconceivable brand of intelligence. Sprawled across many of these islands are cities of alien, non-Euclidean architecture, populated by beings, both benign and hostile towards humanity. Far below the floating islands, strange cities and architecture, lies the writhing mess that are the Gods Of Chaos. Sontibas One of the four great continents of Täella-Oso, Sontibas resides in the northern hemisphere of the globe and is the second largest landmass in the world. It is comprised of two great nations. The Nation of Patreayl Patreayl is a mountainous country in northern Täella-Oso with a long history of being a major global power. The Capital City of Patreayl is the famous Guild City, home to many historical sites, the most important perhaps being that of the university base for The Traveling Brothers of Science. Patreayl is a democratic country, run by a government of elected leaders - even in the current day and age in which The Order of Ma'atreign supreme. Many suspect, though few are brave enough to voice it, that the Order has been influencing elections since they first arrived, only allowing those they can control into power. Patreayl is a mostly landlocked country, cut off from the Glass Ocean by the Greater Obnobi Desert in the east, the Kinyaja Mountain Range in the south, the country of Lamavora in the west and the Necropolar in the north. Though it is a small country in terms of geographical space, it has a high population density, most of which is found in central Patreayl, colloquially referred to as the The Midlands. The Nation of Lamavora Lamavora is a densely forested nation roughly four times the size of Patreayl. It is sparsely populated. The only true city in Lamavora is Illuma, more commonly known as The City Of Lights due to its famed fluorescent lighthouses. The rest of Lamavora is comprised of the Twelve Great Forests, the largest being the forest of Mulbirth. Asides from forests, Lamavora is also home to hundreds of stone ruins that litter the landscape. The most prominent of these is The Ancient Highway which stretches across the whole country. Its time-worn stones radiate with energy though its purpose is unknown, lost to history. It is fought over violently by those who wish to harness whatever power it holds. The people of Lamavora are nomadic by nature. Twelve Gypsy Tribes, one for each of the twelve forests. Most tend to travel by caravan, stopping in at small villages to entertain and refuel before continuing in their pilgrimage. Parathime Parathime is a collection of sub-tropical islands found north-west of the Glass Ocean in the Tropic of Gilead. The islands are interconnected by bridges and one large man-made canal. Parathime is a plutocratic democracy, beholden, like most nations in Täella-Oso, to The Order of Ma'at. Parathime is one of the oldest nations in the world, and it is believed that settlers from Parathime were the first civilized people to populate Patreayl. The country is known for its attention to art, cuisine, literature and other such high-culture. It is the home of the Parathimian Sunflower Cigar - a sign of opulence and success. The Solar Continent The Solar Continent is the largest continent in all of Täella-Oso, and boasts perhaps one of the longest records of civilized history. It is comprised of eleven countries and the home of the Ottathamine Empire, whose hand once stretched across the entirety of the globe. During the uprising of the Fanatics of Ma'at, Toras Rhyl, the leader of the fanatics and son of Ottathamine nobility used his power to strong-arm the Empire and bend it to the will of the soon-to-be world famous The Order of Ma'at. The Ottathamine Empire The largest and most powerful country in the world, The Ottathamine Empire lies far across the south-western Ocean from its rival political power - Patreayl. The Empire stretches across the entire continent, engulfing all eleven countries, as well as having strong political power in Sontibas Parathime and Garbodia. The Empire has existed for (nearest estimate) the past five thousand years, its capital being the white marble city of Elephantine which boasts some of the most beautiful architecture in all of Täella-Oso. The Empire is controlled by a long-standing line of Monarchs. Pragmatically, the Empire rules with an iron fist and has some of the largest and most elite armies in the world. It is through this supreme military prowess that they have managed to keep a hold of their kingdom for centuries, despite several wars between hostile nations within the continent, such as the recent Octophian Wars, in which Octophia sought independence and were almost eradicated from the face of the planet for their insubordination. Elephantine is considered a hotbed of high culture. There is a large divide between the rich and the poor. The rich consist mainly of old nobility. "Young Money" families are looked down upon with great distrust. To a noble citizen of the Ottathamine Empire, life revolves around what they perceive to be a code of honor. They believe in holding oneself properly, in using archaic and tradition based language, and are a worthy equal to Parathime in terms of food and the arts. The Kingdom of Garbodia Not much is known about the continent of Garbodia. It lies to the far south of Sontibas, is a sweltering maze of jungles, swamps and towering mountains. Category:Lore